


Turn 30, Rule the Kingdom

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a gift for lavvyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn 30, Rule the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



The night that Arthur is crowned the King of Albion is the same night that he turns 30 years old.

So, the party that explodes in celebration of the coronation reaches new fervent heights of dancing and drinking. Partying that lasts well past midnight.

Frankly, all the noise and the random puking made Merlin consider hiding back in his room. Especially, after dodging the wandering hands of some of Arthur’s knights.

Sir Galehaut, one of Lancelot’s friends, took extreme pleasure in draping himself over Merlin and holding him tight around the waist. He’d only managed to escape by using his magic to wiggle out of the tall man’s frighteningly clutches.

Merlin was sure he’d left bruises, though he definitely wasn’t going to risk checking until he was out reach of grabby noble hands.

“Merlin!” hissed a voice.

Startled, Merlin looked around. It sounded a little familiar but it was hard to tell to whom it belong to since it was so low and muffled.

“No, don‘t look around, you‘ll only get noticed. Come here!”

A hand beckoned from behind a tapestry that hid the door to one of the great hall’s adjoining chambers.

Bemused, Merlin followed. He really did have a bad habit of listening to voices he didn’t know. At least this one had the benefit of not talking directly into his head.

Also, he really hoped it wasn’t Sir Galehaut.

He rubbed at sides in memory of that grip as he ducked into the room, letting the heavy tapestry fall behind him and once again hiding the room from view.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the room but even as a poorly lit shape, Merlin recognized Arthur.

“Sire? Why aren‘t you out there?”

Arthur expression was tight, and definitely not happy. He also was sitting in the roughly hewn bench that was in place of chairs. At his side, was the king’s crown which looked rather small and useless without a head to rest upon. The was a room for servants more than for the nobility, Merlin noted. So, why was the king doing here?

Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, which grew tenser for a moment before slowly relaxing.

“Is this about turning 30? I was kidding when I called you over the hill, you know,” Merlin said gently.

Arthur snorted, “I‘ll still be capable of kicking your ass when I‘m 70.”

“I‘ll believe it when I see it. At least, I‘ll still in my sixties and have all my hair,” Merlin grinned.

“That‘s because you‘ll cheat,” Arthur grumbled. “Stupid magic.”

“No,” Arthur continued, “This isn‘t about how old or not old I‘m getting.”

“It‘s about being king,” Merlin finished for him.

“Yes.”

“You‘ll be a great king!” Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him, a smile curling up in his mouth. “So, you keep saying you believe that.”

Merlin shook his head, “It’s more than me believing it. I know it. As certain as I am in my magic.”

“High praise indeed,” whispered Arthur.

“So, what is it? If it‘s not you having to look forward to turning more of the hairs on your head gray?”

Arthur’s hand went up to his hair in an involuntary motion and he glared at Merlin, who just laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I‘m glad to see that my new rank hasn‘t actually made you more subordinate or respectful. I think I remember one of priests telling me it was one of the signs of the apocalypse if it happened.”

“Sorry, your majesty,” said Merlin, not feeling at all sorry. If anything he was giving himself a mental pat on the back for a lot of the gloom that had been clinging to Arthur had now dissipated.

“It hadn‘t sunk in until now, you know,” said Arthur.

Merlin tilted his head in baffled inquiry.

“My Father‘s death. What it really means to me. To my future,” Arthur clarified. “I‘ve spent so many years being driven by the need to gain his approval. Then not having that…” Arthur shook his head. “It feels like I something that was keeping me in balance and steady has dropped out from under me.”

“You lost your father a week ago,” Merlin said after a moment to process Arthur’s words. “I‘m surprised you‘re not more of wreck, honestly. If I lost my mother… I don‘t know how I‘d be. Nowhere near as composed as you’ve been that‘s for sure.”

Merlin settled himself next to Arthur on the bench. “You probably just need to give yourself time. I mean, you already have your own moral code you follow. And if ever you start turning into King Prat, I‘ll tell you.”

Arthur laughed at that because Merlin definitely would. “What would I do without you, Merlin? And thank you, I think.”

Merlin grinned back, “I‘m always happy to insult you, sire.”

Arthur grabbed him and tried to rub his knuckled into Merlin’s head. Merlin yelped, and flailed about, and his efforts go get away made them both fall off the bench.

Snickering, both of them continued wresting until the Arthur pinned Merlin down. “And still the victor for the 57th consecutive win.”

Merlin wiggled and made unhappy noises as the cold of the stone floor filtered in through the woven carpet and into his back. “I‘m sure you‘re cheating.”

Arthur grinned, “And how is that? I‘m not the one with magic.”

Merlin waved at him, “You know! You use those things.”

“They‘re called muscles. I know you don’t have any personal knowledge but at least you should know by now what they look like. You‘ve only dressed me how many times?”

Merlin mock-glared and the corneas of his eyes flashed golden.

Arthur barely got the chance to protest, having been warned by the color change before he was flat on his back and Merlin sitting triumphantly a top of his thighs.

“Winner! Merlin the Magnificent!” He raised his arms up as if accepting applause from a cheering audience.

Arthur pulled him down by his shirt and their wresting sent them back in the direction of the bench and then the other away and then back to the bench where collided with it so hard it sent the crown tumbling off with a clang. The unexpected noise made them stop and break apart. They both lay on the floor next to each other and panting for breath.

“I think you dented it,” Arthur said. He reached for the crown with his fingers and pulled it close to examine it.

“Me?” Merlin protested. “Who attacked who here?”

Arthur cradled the crown in his hands before handing it to Merlin, who fixed the big dent with a whisper and another flash of gold colored eyes.

“I‘m going to miss doing that,” admitted Arthur.

“What? Knocking big dents into your crown? I‘m certain you can do that whenever you want.”

“No,” Arthur rolled his eyes, “I meant. Enjoying myself like that. The King of Camelot can‘t really do that sort of thing.”

“I thought the king could do anything he wanted,” teased Merlin.

Arthur shot him a look.

“You right,” said Merlin after a moment, his voice a lot more serious. “The king can‘t be seen rolling around like a child wresting with his servant. The dignity of the office must be maintained. But Arthur? Arthur needs those moments of fun and relaxation or he‘ll be driven mad by the weight of the kingship.”

Arthur was silent as he processed this. “You‘re right. Of course, you‘re right. It makes me almost sorry that this will be the last time I‘ll have you for a servant.”

Merlin stiffened. “What?!”

Arthur was smiling, so Merlin tried not to panic but it was a close thing.

“I want you to be my adviser.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped. He made a strangled noise, too shocked to manage a coherent response.

Arthur was even more amused now, his eyes twinkled. “Tomorrow, the first thing I‘m doing is revoking the ban against magic. You‘ll be able to stand in court on the strength of your own power. And at my side, if you want.”

Merlin just stared at him. A flicker of trepidation in Arthur’s face finally speared him into responding.

“Yes! I accept!”

Merlin was so overwhelmed and overjoyed he grabbed Arthur in hug. After a shocked moment, Arthur hugged back.

“I can use my magic in public,” said Merlin after finally stepping back. The realization was staggering.

Arthur nodded.

They stared at each other again, and in the next moment they were kissing.

Neither of them would have been able to say who moved first, though in the upcoming years they forever insisted it had been the other. Merlin would also blame destiny and Arthur would blame the drinks he’d had before hand. At the moment neither cared as they were too wrapped up in each other.

End.


End file.
